Transformers:Alternatives
by HeroesNeverReallyDie
Summary: An AU that was originally just the G1 cartoon mixed with the IDW comics, but it's kinda snowballed into it's own thing. -Sunstreaker is still having trouble coming to terms with the Headmaster fiasco and moving on with his life. But when comfort comes from an unexpected source, his chances might end up being better than he expected.-Very Prowl and Sunstreaker centered.
1. Chapter 1

Whelp, I've finally done it. After reading on this site for years I've finally made an account and started uploading a story of my own. _This_ particular little beauty came to be after I started reading the IDW Transformers series. There were parts that I didn't particularly like or agree with so I ended up making my own little story and it just sorta snowballed from there. It's basically G1 mixed with elements from IDW along with my own personal spin on things. I 'll update as much as I can for now but it should pick up in about a month.

Enjoy.

* * *

Another nightmare, another night of pacing the _Ark_ to avoid going back into recharge.

It had been four months, _four fragging months_, and he was still having nightmares about the headmaster incident.

It really shouldn't bother him this much, he was a gladiator and front-liner for pits sake, but he just couldn't forget. It wasn't for lack of trying though. He had vented by screaming, blowing stuff up, sparring, shooting cons, and painting. But still the nightmares would not reside. He could still see the laboratory in his dreams, hear the humans talking above him like he was just a piece of equipment to study, hear the buzz of the saw blades, feel them as the cut into his neck and severed his head. But the worst was when he remembered the all-encompassing numbness he felt as his head was suspended from wires and cables (though thankfully they hadn't had time to connect him with a human before the Autobots had found him). When the nightmares got to that point, hear rarely went back to sleep. This was unfortunately one of those nights. Eventually wandering into the rec. room, he grabbed a cube from the dispenser and made his way to a table tucked away in the farthest corner of the rec. room and sat down to enjoy his cube. Taking a long drought from the cube, he checked his internal chronometer and sighed in agitation.

12:37.

Great. Just dandy.

Thankfully he didn't have a shift to report for thanks to a certain monochrome Praxian that absolutely _refused_ to clear him for duty. He could understand not letting him back the first month, even the second month was still within the range of being understandable, but four? The sound of the rec. room door sliding open made him stop his mental rant before it started as he looked to see who had entered.

Well, speak of the Unmaker . . .

There stood Prowl, looking at him with that uncomfortably intense gaze that he still wasn't sure how to read. In the past few months, the only other bot who had stalked around the corridors of the _Ark _at such unearthly hours other than himself was Prowl. He honestly wondering if Prowl recharged in the first place.

After staring at him a few more seconds, Prowl silently walked over to the dispenser, got a cube for himself, and walked over to Sunstreaker's table and sat down next to him. Sunstreaker didn't acknowledge him, suddenly finding the contents of his energon cube to be the single most fascinating thing in the room.

"You had another nightmare."

It wasn't even a question. Never had been. Prowl just somehow knew. He_ always _knew.

"Y'know I could've just woken up and decided to get a late-night snack."

"But you didn't."

Prowl took a slow drink from his own cube, never taking his optics off of the vain front-liner.

Sunstreaker wasn't even sure when it had started, but whenever Sunstreaker ended up wandering the halls in the middle of the night, Prowl would always find him and stay with him. He wouldn't say much, just stay with him for the rest of the night until Sunstreaker finally went back to his quarters. Most nights, at least. Some nights there'd be odd bits of conversation.

"Your brother is worried about you."

Ah, so it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

"Is he now? I hardly noticed." He responded with the usual sarcasm he reserved for these nights. He knew Sideswipe was worried, he was his twin for Primus' sake. Thankfully he had learned how to block his nightmares from reaching through the bond that all split-sparks shared.

"Have you tried talking to him about what happened?"

Well Sideswipe had made an effort to, at least. Pit, everybot had tried, even Spike, Sparkplug, Chip, and Carly. But whenever someone had tried to talk about it, or even bring it up for that matter, he just couldn't . . . . he can't . . . . .

He again found his half-empty cube interesting as he avoided the steady gaze of Prime's SIC. He didn't want to deal with this, he **couldn't** deal with this. He couldn't deal with the nightmares, the memories. He couldn't deal with the whispers, the rumors, the pitying looks, the feeling of being utterly useless. He couldn't deal with everyone treating him like glass, couldn't deal with the fact that he **felt** like glass, he just couldn't-

"The humans that hurt you have been sentenced to life, even execution for some. They can't hurt you anymore."

Sunstreaker's head shot up, fury written plainly on his faceplate. "_Don't you think I __**know**__ that? Don't you think that I know that I'm being foolish, that I should__** let it go**__? Move on with my life? Don't you think I__** want**__ to? Don't you think that I'm tired of the nightmares, of not being able to face_ my_ own problems? Don't you think-_

"Think that you're hurting? That you don't know how to deal with what was done to you? That you feel ashamed and violated even though it was no fault of your own and you shouldn't feel that way at all? That you'd be pathetic for asking for someone to help or listen even though you wouldn't be? That you feel like you're broken and feel like less of a Cybertronian even though you're worth just as much now as you were before they captured you?"

Sunstreaker gaped, not sure what to say. Yeah, everyone had tried to console him in some way, but for someone to tell him all that, that he was worth something, and to hear it from _Prowl_ of all mechs . . .

"You're not just a machine to send out into battle, Sunstreaker. You matter just as much as the others, if not more." Not knowing what to say to that, Sunstreaker stayed silent. They sat like that until the first shift mechs started wandering in. They left, walking back to the area of the ship that housed the crew's living quarters. Reaching the quarters that he shared with his twin, Sunstreaker made to enter until a hand gently touched his wrist.

"If you wish to talk at any given time, my door and quarters are open."

Sunstreaker nodded, and Prowl released and walked to his own quarters. When the regal door wings that Prime's SIC was known for were finally out of visual range, he entered his quarters and laid down on his berth.

Upon reflection of the nights events, he might just take that offer.

* * *

-Whelp, that's the end of the first chapter. I'm fairly new at this, so feedback on quality will be much appreciated, just don't flame. I'll try to add the second chapter within the next week or so. If not then than next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello. Time for another chapter of Transformers: Alternatives!

Enjoy.

* * *

He raised his servo to the door, hesitated, then dropped it back down to his side only to repeat the cycle over again. Growling at himself in frustration, Sunstreaker brought his servo up to the door only to drop it once again. Slag it, he was one of the greatest gladiators of Kaon, one of the most viscous soldiers in the Autobot army,_ so why in the pit couldn't he work up the nerve to knock on a stupid door?!_

Well, he already knew the answer.

Pride. Whatever was left of it, a least.

It had been two days since Prowl's offer of an open door and audio receptor, and he still couldn't bring himself to swallow his pride and take the final step and actually ask for help. He had been taught early on that showing reliance on another was a sign of weakness, a poor quality to display in the gladiatorial pits. And if there was something that Sunstreaker was not, it was weak.

But, wasn't he already weak for succumbing to something as trivial as nightmares?

His servo dropped down to his side completely as the bitter taste of anger and defeat made itself known. Had he truly stooped this low? To crawling to his SIC for comfort from a nightmare like a sparkling would to its carrier? Had he truly become this pathetic?

"Do you wish to talk now?"

He jumped at the sudden voice and realization that someone had opened the door and put there servo on his shoulder. He looked down to see familiar ice blue optics looking at him with that same quite intensity they always seemed to hold. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking away in shame. "You . . . I just . . . I can't . . ." _ Why was he so weak?!_

The monochrome Praxian studied the front-liner for a moment before moving to the side and gestured to the open door behind him.

"Do you wish to move away from the possibility of prying optics?"

Sunstreaker nodded hesitantly before slowly making his way into the office and occupying a chair in the corner. Prowl followed him in and locked the door behind him. Pulling the chair out from behind his desk, the SIC pulled it over to the front-liner and sat a few feet away, quietly waiting for the more volatile twin to speak. Sunstreaker stared at the Praxian for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"Can I not just be concerned for the well-being of a fellow Autobot?"

Sunstreaker sighed, burying his faceplates in his servos.

"Why can't I get over this?"

"This isn't something one just 'gets's over', Sunstreaker. You need time to heal."

The Kaonite stood and started pacing in front of the strategist.

"I've been through worse. No one leaves the pits of Kaon as a whole mech, Ol' bucket head's more than enough proof for that."

Prowl tilted his head slightly, regarding the soldier pacing his office.

"And Sideswipe was with you in Kaon?"

Sunstreaker looked back at his superior officer, not entirely sure why he would ask such a question.

"Yeah, he was there. We're _twins_, Prowl. _Split-spark _twins. One of the worst omens on Cybertron. We had to stay together, because no one else wanted us."

Leaning against the far wall, Sunstreaker continued.

"We've literally been together our entire lives. Sparked together, abandoned together, fought as gladiators together, and got out of the pits together. It's always been the two of us."

" Up until the patrol that ended in the Headmaster fiasco?"

Sunstreaker winced, and resumed his pacing.

"Yeah. Up until **that.**"

"The first time you've been seriously hurt and be completely alone."

Sunstreaker stopped his pacing and leaned over into Prowl's faceplates , his own warped with fury.

" Are you implying that I can't handle things on my own? That I need someone to hold my hand?!"

Prowl, still infuriatingly calm, simply shook his head.

"No. You are more than capable of handling life on your own. But in this one instance, you were alone. Tortured in a way that no one can comprehend because it's never happened before. Hurt so badly that you don't know how to move on and the one person that has stood by you and understood you because the had experienced the same hardships can't do it now because he hasn't experienced it."

Well.

That hurt more than it probably should have.

Sunstreaker went back to the corner and sat down in the chair, refusing to look Prowl in the optics.

"Have you tried to talk to Sideswipe about it?"

Sunstreaker tensed, still refusing to meet his superior's optics.

"How do you even bring something like that up, Prowl? I mean, Sides has been trying- don't think he's not, 'cause he is- but how do you even bring up something like this? Let alone actually _talk_ about it?"

"Does he know about the nightmares?"

Sunstreaker shifted in his seat, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No, not exactly. He's starting to suspect, though."

"Try talking about the nightmares with him"

Sunstreaker finally looked at the tactician, confused.

"What?"

"Talk to him about the nightmares. Tell him what they're about, then work back to the source. Do you think you could handle that?"

Sunstreaker looked down at his hands, thinking over the suggestion.

"That . . . . . might be doable."

" Then try, and see if it works."

Sunstreaker stood, Prowl following suit.

"Now, I do believe that you are in need of a good recharge. If you are going to talk to your brother tomorrow, you'll need to be semi-aware of what's going on around you."

Sunstreaker chuckled, then walked towards the door. As he opened the door he stopped, as if struck by a sudden realization.

"Prowl?"

"Yes, Sunstreaker?"

"What in the pit are you doing in your office at three in the morning?"

Giving the front-liner a deadpan look, he shooed him out of his office and into the hallway.

"Go to bed, Sunstreaker."

"No, seriously. What could you be doing in your office at three in the morning?"

"Goodnight, Sunstreaker."

Prowl closed the door, leaving an amused Sunstreaker to head back to his quarters. Prowl was right. If he were to talk with his twin tomorrow, he'd need the rest.

Y'know, it might just be him hallucinating due to sleep deprivation, but he could have sworn that Prowl had smiled a bit with that last line.

* * *

And here you have it, folks. Sorry it's a bit late, but we've been studying for finals and I haven't had much time for writing.

I'm really trying to keep them as in character as possible, but if you think that there might be a problem with characterization or the quality in general, let me know in a review.

Reviews give me motivation, so please leave one. Just don't flame.

Next chapter: Sunstreaker tries to talk to Sideswipe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holy crap this took forever. Yeah, sorry about the wait, but I can't even count how many times I've had to re-write this chapter until it felt right. I've also been busy job hunting and getting everything ready for college in a few months. But I should be able to crank 'em out a bit faster now. I also edited the first two chapters and spruced 'em up a bit._

_And fair warning ahead of time, this chapter hints at some dark stuff._

_Please R/R, feedback is wanted and appreciated._

_Enjoy._

* * *

He watched his golden twin from the monitor, tracking him throughout his day. He new he should be watching the base perimeter and not his twin, but Sideswipe couldn't really bother to care at the moment. This was something more important than watching a bunch of rocks in the middle of the desert. This was a family matter. This was an elder-twin responsibility! His brother needed his help.

Except he had no idea how to help him.

His twin had withdrawn into himself. It was a perfectly understandable response, given the circumstances, but he wasn't showing signs of coming back out anytime soon. If anything, he was retreating even further within. Away from everyone, including Sideswipe.

And that scared him.

"Is everything alright, Sideswipe?"

Jumping in his chair, Sideswipe spun around to come face to face with Prowl.

"Ah, no sir. Just a little tired is all."

To be perfectly honest, Sideswipe really wasn't sure what to think of the monochrome officer. Yeah, sure he disciplined him all the time for pranks, but he was always fair about it, so he guessed he was alright. But he wasn't entirely sure if he felt comfortable with the sudden interest Prowl had taken in Sunstreaker. When Prowl had first started walking around with Sunstreaker at night- which he discovered from hacking Red Alert's cameras to see what his twin did during his post-nightmare walks-he had thought that the Praxian was just doing his job and making sure that Sunstreaker wasn't causing any trouble and checking his recovery to see if he was ready for duty yet.

What he hadn't expected was for Prowl to stay up with Sunstreaker every single night for the past four months and do nothing related to work. The conversation was never about work, assignments or even happenings around the _Ark_, and seldom was it about what had happened to the golden twin a few months prior. In fact, they had barely talked at all. Prowl was just . . . sorta . . . _there._

Speaking of . . .

Prowl glanced at the monitor screen, still trained on Sunstreaker. Looking over his shoulder, Prowl addressed his fellow officer on duty.

"Ironhide, can you manage by yourself? There's something that I need to attend to."

"Eh?"

Looking at Prowl then at the red front-liner and the image on the monitor behind them, the old weapons specialist answered the tactician with a knowing smile.

" Aw, go 'head. It's a quite day. We can manage."

Nodding, the SIC turned around and headed for the door.

"Come along Sideswipe."

"Um, okay"

Getting up from his monitor, the red twin followed the tactician out the door. Only after walking to the more damaged part of the _Ark - _one of the few places Red Alert didn't have security cameras or listening devices in, Sideswipe noted - and checking that no one was there did Prowl turn around and address the red warrior.

"Has he talked to you about it yet?"

Sighing, Sideswipe shook his head forlornly.

"No, he hasn't said anything to me yet."

Pacing the length of the small room - a habit both twins shared when aggravated - The elder twin continued.

"I've tried. Really, I have. But he's practically shut everyone out, including me. And then when anyone tries to bring it up, he usually just growls and leaves the room. Pit, he practically never _leaves _our room anymore! A few times during the day then the nightly walks with you after waking up from a nightmare and that's it!"

He stopped his pacing and turned to give Prime's SIC a pointed look.

"What's up with those anyway?"

Staring right back with those intense, icy optics - gaaah, could he at least not stare so _intensely_? It's creepy - and tilted his helm to the side.

"Pardon?"

"Those walks. Practically every night for the past four months you've been staying up all hours of the night with my bro instead of recharging. If it were the Prime, Jazz, the Hatchet, or one of the other officers, I wouldn't be surprised. Pit, I'd almost expect it. But you?"

Taking a step towards the Praxian, Sideswipe leaned down to glare in Prowl's face.

"Never you. You don't fraternize with the rest of the crew, period. And you ain't exactly the caring type."

If it had been any other time, under any other circumstance, Sideswipe wouldn't have taken it this far. But he was worried, he was stressed, and someone might be trying to use his brother for their own personal goals. He needed answers, and he wasn't in the mood to dance around the subject.

"What game are you playing, and what do you want from my twin?"

Sideswipe realized that he had pushed too far when Prowl's door wings flared behind him and ice-blue optics paled in an emotion that the red front-liner couldn't identify. Taking a step back, Sideswipe remembered how intimidating the shorter Autobot could be.

"I'm not playing any sort of game, Sideswipe. I'm trying to help him. And now I'm trying to help_ you_ help _him._ He's hurting, Sideswipe, and he doesn't know how to ask for help. He needs support from others, but yours most of all."

Sighing, the tension in Sideswipe's frame melted away, the front-liner's downcast optics and sagging posture conveying his frustration and ever-mounting worry. Looking back up at the Head of Tactical, the elder twin studied his fellow Autobot.

Prowl stood to his full height with his door wings tilted up and flared. And while Sideswipe was still taller by a whole head-and-shoulder, the stance sent a message of strength and authority that Sideswipe was all too familiar with. His ice-toned optics were slightly narrowed and his mouth set in a firm line, conveying his seriousness. And in a rare moment that Sideswipe knew was more for his sake than anything, Prowl's EMP field flared from it's usually restrained area a few inches around Prowl's armor to several feet, encompassing the red Front-liner in a feeling of determination and - amazingly- genuine concern. Prowl was absolutely serious about wanting to help the golden twin.

Sighing in submission, the red twin looked the monochrome Praxian in the optics.

"Alright. What do you need me to do."

With what could of been mistaken as a brief blink-and-you-miss-it smile, the tactician relaxed his door wings marginally but still kept them stiff and mounted high on his back.

"I think that I've finally convinced him to at least start talking about the nightmare's and memory fluxes that he's been enduring for the past several months."

"But . . ."

" . . . but he fears that if he shared them with anyone, including you, he would be seen as weak for not being able to handle the trauma and move on on his own."

Pursing his lip plating together in thought, Sideswipe looked at the SiC warily. He really wasn't comfortable with the sudden display of emotion from the usually drone-like mech.

"So how exactly do we help him open up without makin' him see himself as weak?"

As if sensing Sideswipe's discomfort - which he probably did, creepy little fragger - Prowl restrained his field and lowered his door wings to their normal broad yet rigid display across his back before continuing.

"As I said before, I believe that I have made him more open to talking about the nightmare's and memory fluxes, at least to you. But if and when he chooses to open up to you, you _can not push him_. His confidence in himself is still far too low. You must let him control the situation."

Looking into those icy optics one more time, Sideswipe submitted.

"Okay."

-0-0-0-0-

Feigning recharge, Sideswipe waited until Sunstreaker returned to their quarters for the night. Sideswipe wanted to sigh in aggravation when Sunstreaker only stood their staring at him for a few minutes before going to his own berth to recharge but ,keeping Prow's advice in mind, held it in.

_'Let him control the situation.'_

Figuring that Sunstreaker still wasn't ready to talk, Sideswipe initiated his own recharge cycle. Just as he was on the edge of unconsciousness, he heard the familiar and dreaded sound of his brother struggling against an invisible foe.

Sunstreaker was having another nightmare.

Resisting the urge to go awaken his brother and embrace him, Sideswipe waited for Sunstreaker to come out of the nightmare on his own, still repeating Prowl's advice like a mantra.

_'Let him control the situation.'_

Finally, after what felt like centuries, the golden twin onlined his optics and turned to look at Sideswipe's (not) sleeping form.

A minute or two passed by without a sound, neither twin moving. Sideswipe held his intake, silently pleading with Primus above for Sunstreaker to say something. So lost in his silent prayers to the deity he had nearly lost all faith in during the war, that he almost missed the quiet voice from behind him.

"Sideswipe, you up?"

And Sideswipe thanked Primus.

-0-0-0-0-

_No_

_pLEase nO_

_MaKE It stoP_

_StoP CUTTing me_

_PLeasE Oh PrimUs STOP_

_It HuRTS Oh PRImuS MAkE TheM SToP_

_StoP CUttIng_

_STOp _

_QuiT CUTtinG mY NEcK_

_WhY CaNT I FEEl AnyTHING_

_Oh DeaR PRImuS_

_SOmeone FINd Me_

_SideSWIpe WhERe ArE YoU_

_StopSToPstOPSTOPstopStOp_

_GIvE Me bACK mY bODY_

_oHPrimusMakETHemSTOP_

_ItBUrnSITBurNsitbUrnsITBURNS_

_STopSTOPstopStOp Oh PRIMus MAkE iT SToP_

_SiDeswIPE PLEasE_

_WhY CAnT I SENSe YoU_

_WHerE Is MY TwiN_

_wHy isnT He HErE_

_MakE IT SToP_

**_SOmeoNe KILl mE_**

Jerking awake from a nightmare for the umpteenth time in a row, Sunstreaker onlined his optics. Recharge clearing from his mind, the golden twin thought back to his earlier conversation with the Prime's tactician.

_'Talk to him about the nightmares. Tell him what they're about, then work back to the source.'_

Now that he had awakened after having another (horrifyingly vivid) nightmare and was looking at his (pretend) recharging twin across the room, he suddenly wasn't so sure he could bring himself to talk to Sideswipe about the nightmare. Biting his lip in thought, he weighed his choices.

Talking about it could help him start coming to terms with what had happened and begin the healing, at least if he were to believe what Prowl had been telling him. And maybe convince a certain Praxian that he can return to duty.(Stupid Prowl)

But . . .at the same time, what if he shows too much?

What if the walls, all the walls, finally start coming down, and he completely breaks down in front of Sideswipe both mentally and emotionally? And with the sparkbond still numb and fragile. . .

But hadn't they already seen each other at their worst? When they were sold and traded from one bot to another as younglings, when they didn't have any say over what was done to their frames? Hadn't they already been at their lowest when they'd hold each other and cry at night when their current master was done with them, energon still bleeding down the inside of their thighs? Or when they were sold to a Ring Master and forced to kill as gladiators and they grew cold, wasn't that their darkest hour?

They'd seen the worst of each other, so why would now be different?

Perhaps . . . it really wasn't as different.

And perhaps the bond will finally re-open.

Steeling himself for the conversation about to unfold, Sunstreaker crossed the the point of no return.

"Sideswipe? You up?"

Not even a second later, red twin had flung himself across the room and in front of Sunstreaker.

-0-0-0-0-

Both were so shocked by the sudden movement that neither of them were quiet able to speak. Coming out of his stupor first, the red twin grinned awkwardly in an attempt to make his brother feel more at ease.

"You, ah, uh, you needed something?" '_Idiot, **Idiot ,IDIOT!**'_

Shifting awkwardly to the right so his brother could have a place to sit, Sunstreaker lowered his gaze and continued in a low whisper.

"I . . . I had a nightmare."

Getting over his awkwardness and letting his brotherly instincts take over, he sat down next to his twin.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Clenching his servos, Sunstreaker tried to swallow the tightness forming in the back of his throat.

"I need to."

Nodding, the elder twin placed his servo atop his brothers.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Grabbing the offered servo, the younger twin continued.

"This, this isn't the first one. I've been having them ever since you guys brought me back from that , _that_ **hell**. I've had them practically every night since Ratch released me from MedBay. And it's always the same thing."

Recalling the gruesome images of his nightmare, Sunstreaker started shaking.

" I'm back _there_, Sides. I'm back on that concrete floor, getting cut open again. I'm screaming and bleeding and_ burning_ and . . ."

Sunstreaker was now shaking so hard that his outermost layer of armor was rattling, but still he forced himself to talk.

"I can hear it all. The saws, the chains rattling as I fight back, the scientists talking about me like, like a bug under a microscope as they_ cut open my chest and probe my spark chamber with scalpels._ And the entire time . . ."

At this point Sunstreaker curled in on himself, fighting back the optic fluid that threatened to spill down his face plates. Sideswipe, spark aching for his brother, pulled him into his lap, holding him close.

" . . . a-and the worst part? The entire time I'm trying to feel you through the sparkbond and_ you're not there_. I couldn't sense you at all."

Pressing his forhelm into Sideswipe's chest plates, he continued in a small, pained voice.

"I still can't."

Well . . . that was new.

And terrifying. Sunstreaker was a lot worse off than he thought.

"Ol' Hatchet said that the humans messed with your spark chamber,"

_Ooh, bad move._

" . . . buuut he said that the bond would restore itself once your spark was properly healed, it would just take a little bit."

Sitting there in their room, holding his still-trembling brother, Sideswipe got a brilliant (read: stupid) idea.

"Sunny, what if we drop **all **the barriers?"

Sunstreaker's head shot up, looking at his brother like he had just grown a second head.

"Bro, I think that might just be the stupidest thing you've said in months."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! You know how dangerous that could be! We could loose our individuality completely!"

"That's why we only do it for a minute. Think, Sunny. It'll strengthen the bond _and_ let me see exactly what the problem is!"

Sunstreaker leaned back, eyeing his brother as he weighed the options.

Completely dropping the instinctive guards around a sparkbond was dangerous for twins. They could accidentally fuse their minds permanently together, either smothering one personality into nonexistence or destroying both if they weren't careful.

But at the same time, it could help the Sideswipe-and himself-figure out why he couldn't move past this. Yes it was risky, but so was keeping everything bottled up until it blew. His temper was already bad pre- headmaster fiasco, could he risk going off in an already stressed state and possibly causing permanent damage to a fellow Autobot bot or worse?

Looking back at his brother's honest and hopeful face , he knew that his choice had already been made.

"Okay. Let's try it."


End file.
